Farnesoid X Receptor (FXR) is an orphan nuclear receptor initially identified from a rat liver cDNA library (BM. Forman, et al., Cell, 1995, 81(5), 687-693) that is most closely related to the insect ecdysone receptor. FXR is a member of the nuclear receptor family of ligand-activated transcription factors that includes receptors for the steroid, retinoid, and thyroid hormones (DJ. Mangelsdorf, et al., Cell, 1995, 83(6), 841-850). The relevant physiological ligands of FXR are bile acids (D. Parks et al., Science, 1999, 284(5418), 1362-1365). The most potent one is chenodeoxycholic acid (CDCA), which regulates the expression of several genes that participate in bile acid homeostasis. Farnesol and derivatives, together called farnesoids, are originally described to activate the rat orthologue at high concentration but they do not activate the human or mouse receptor. FXR is expressed in the liver, throughout the entire gastrointestinal tract including the esophagus, stomach, duodenum, small intestine, colon, ovary, adrenal gland and kidney. Beyond controlling intracellular gene expression, FXR seems to be also involved in paracrine and endocrine signaling by upregulating the expression of the cytokine Fibroblast Growth Factor (J. Holt et al., Genes Dev., 2003, 17(13), 1581-1591; T. Inagaki et al., Cell Metab., 2005, 2(4), 217-225).
Small molecule compounds which act as FXR modulators have been disclosed in the following publications: WO 2000/037077, WO 2003/015771, WO 2004/048349, WO 2007/076260, WO 2007/092751, WO 2007/140174, WO 2007/140183, WO 2008/051942, WO 2008/157270, WO 2009/005998, WO 2009/012125, WO 2008/025539, and WO 2008/025540. Further small molecule FXR modulators have been recently reviewed (R. C. Buijsman et al. Curr. Med. Chem. 2005, 12, 1017-1075).
TGR5 receptor is a G-protein-coupled receptor that has been identified as a cell-surface receptor that is responsive to bile acids (BAs). The primary structure of TGR5 and its responsiveness to bile acids has been found to be highly conserved in TGR5 among human, bovine, rabbit, rat, and mouse, and thus suggests that TGR5 has important physiological functions. TGR5 has been found to be widely distributed in not only lymphoid tissues but also in other tissues. High levels of TGR5 mRNA have been detected in placenta, spleen, and monocytes/macrophages. Bile acids have been shown to induce internalization of the TGR5 fusion protein from the cell membrane to the cytoplasm (Kawamata et al., J. Bio. Chem., 2003, 278, 9435). TGR5 has been found to be identical to hGPCR19 reported by Takeda et al., FEBS Lett. 2002, 520, 97-101.
TGR5 is associated with the intracellular accumulation of cAMP, which is widely expressed in diverse cell types. While the activation of this membrane receptor in macrophages decreases pro-inflammatory cytokine production, (Kawamata, Y., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2003, 278, 9435-9440) the stimulation of TGR5 by BAs in adipocytes and myocytes enhances energy expenditure (Watanabe, M., et al. Nature. 2006, 439, 484-489). This latter effect involves the cAMP-dependent induction of type 2 iodothyronine deiodinase (D2), which by, locally converting T4 into T3, gives rise to increased thyroid hormone activity. Consistent with the role of TGR5 in the control of energy metabolism, female TGR5 knock-out mice show a significant fat accumulation with body weight gain when challenged with a high fat diet, indicating that the lack of TGR5 decreases energy expenditure and elicits obesity (Maruyama, T., et al., J. Endocrinol. 2006, 191, 197-205). In addition, and in line with the involvement of TGR5 in energy homeostasis, bile acid activation of the membrane receptor has also been reported to promote the production of glucagon-like peptide 1 (GLP-1) in murine enteroendocrine cell lines (Katsuma, S., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 2005, 329, 386-390). On the basis of all the above observations, TGR5 is an attractive target for the treatment of disease e.g., obesity, diabetes and metabolic syndrome.
In addition to the use of TGR5 agonists for the treatment and prevention of metabolic diseases, compounds that modulate TGR5 modulators are also useful for the treatment of other diseases e.g., central nervous diseases as well as inflammatory diseases (WO 01/77325 and WO 02/84286). Modulators of TGR5 also provide methods of regulating bile acid and cholesterol homeostasis, fatty acid absorption, and protein and carbohydrate digestion.
There is a need for the development of FXR and/or TGR5 modulators for the treatment and prevention of disease.